Toujours Pur: Lyanne Riddle
by hopingforthemoonlight
Summary: Lyanne Riddle is the daughter of Voldemort and his whore. Yet she's determined to fight back, in quiet ways. Fred/OC, Bella/Voldemort, goes through 5th, 6th & 7th book.
1. Chapter 1

**TOUJOURS PUR**** – Lyanne Riddle.**

**Prologue – 9****th**** October 1979 **

A thirty-three year old Bellatrix LeStrange cooed at the bundle in her arms.

"Bellatrix?" the malevolent witch turned to see her Lord and Master, Tom Riddle, standing in the doorway.

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed as low as she could with a child in her arms, "It is an honour to see you again."

"No, Bella, it is an honour to see you…" the Dark Lord breathed, having glided over and was now caressing her face, "and, of course, the little bundle of joy…"

"I did well, my Lord?" Bellatrix questioned – almost breathlessly. Their child, after all, would become very powerful and respected, maybe even _feared_. Voldemort smiled coyly.

"You did marvellously well, my beloved." Everybody, expect Narcissa Malfoy (Bella's youngest sister) and her aunt Walaburga Black, believed the child to be Rhodolphus'. _But they don't know any better_ Bellatrix thought quickly, as the Dark Lord kissed her forehead.

"What is her name?"

Bellatrix sighed, "Rhodolphus insisted we name her Lyanne Stellar LeStrange. Does that bother you, My Lord?" Bellatrix noticed her lover tense.

"It is fine, my love. LeStrange can be her alias." Tom looked like he was about to speak again when:

"My Lord!" Lord Rhodolphus LeStrange barged into the room, gasping for breath. He didn't seem to notice the closeness between her supposedly faithfully wife and his Master, "The Order…is coming."

Bellatrix gasped, drawing her daughter close to her chest. Tom instantly entered 'Dark Lord' mode.

"Rhodolphus, you and Lucius take your wives to a place of safety before joining us."

**Fifteen Years Later…**

Lyanne Stellar LeStrange-Riddle sat on her bed in 12 Grimmuald Place, her hand running across the scar on her stomach...

**OK, new story! All the others are on hold, _Slytherins and Gryffindors Just Don't Mix_ is being dicontinued, and my Marauders story is still continuing. Please reveiw!**

**Love, Moony x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Toujours Pur – Lyanne Riddle**

**Chapter One – Being a LeStrange**

If you said that Lyanne LeStrange and Harry Potter didn't get on you would be mistaken. Granted, they weren't the _best_ friends, but they tolerated each other. Lyanne preferred talking to the Twins, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius.

At any rate, she was sitting with Ron and Granger when the afore-mentioned boy-who-lived entered. He looked confused and angry…not that Lyanne could blame him.

"You alright Potter?" she asked as soon as Granger had let him out of her vice-like hug.

"I'm fine." Potter replied shortly, and Lyanne took that as her que to leave. She had experienced the terrifying Potter temper in their third year, and had no interest in witnessing it again. Instead, she joined the adults in the meeting.

_**Later**_

Lyanne sighed against Fred Weasley's shoulder, curling up next to him under the sheets.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked softly. He knew Ly better than anyone, and he was proud of that small fact.

"Just thinking…now _he's_ back, how before **she** is too?"

Fred ran his hand through her midnight black hair, "I don't know love, but sometimes it's just best to let fate figure it all out."

"Lyanne raised an eyebrow, she had never really known her parents, but her head had been filled with tales by her aunt and uncle. Her father – Lord Voldemort – had been trying to cleanse the world of 'Mud-blooded filth' and her mother - Bellatrix LeStrange – had been his Queen and most faithful follower. Nowadays she wondered how much of that was true. Lyanne had been hurt enough times to know you couldn't even trust you own family.

Fred sensed her doubt and hugged her, being careful around her back. Lyanne sighed again.

"You need to get back to your room. Your mum'll kill us otherwise."

"Why? It's not like we've done anything _bad_." Fred grinned cockily.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Weasley doesn't want her precious ickle Freddiekins to be 'tainted' by the big bad 'Princess of the Dark'." Lyanne sneered at her title. Fred rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He whispered

After Fred left, the nightmare's came…as always…

"_Crucio!"_

_I screamed in pain as my uncle tortured me._

"_Toujours Pur! __Uncle Lucius, L'obscurité est éternelle ! » __The torture stopped and I gasped for breath._

"_You are the Dark Princess, Lyanne, weakness is not excepted…"_

"_Y-Yes U-Uncle, T-Toujours Pur." __I whispered, trying not to cry._

Lyanne woke up, gasping for breath.

_Just a dream…just a dream…_ she told herself, but wondering how long she could keep kidding herself that…

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
